


One Shot Wonder

by tisfan



Series: MCU Drabbles [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 500 words or less, Author regrets nothing, Blow Jobs, GET IT, Long, M/M, Oral Sex, Quickie, author is crazy, just barely, lots of editing, smut wants to be long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Well, this looks bad.





	

“So… this looks bad.”

Tony stopped in the middle of his workshop, staring. Clint was half-undressed with DUM-E attempting to use his claw arm to give Clint a wedgie.

Honestly, it wasn’t the weirdest thing he’d seen in his workshop. Certainly there wasn’t any objection to seeing Clint in a state of dishabille. 

Clint flushed. “I’ve been buying the wrong underwear.”

“You got your crappy boxers caught in the armor’s auto-zips,” Tony said. “I’ve told you  _ more than once _ . Form-fitting boxer briefs. You want something that lays flat.” Tony grabbed the proper tool from his crate. He got an arm around Clint’s stomach, twisting the tool into the zipper’s lock that held the breastplate to the pants.

Clint stumbled as Tony worked at the zipper. “Hold  _ still _ , birdbrain --” He shivered as the rush of Tony’s breath whispered over Clint’s bare skin. Clint’s impressive shoulders were dotted with freckles, a sprinkling of cinnamon. Tony had to shift so that his growing erection wasn’t obvious.

Or, maybe it was. Clint shifted with him, his right buttcheek rested against Tony’s thigh. Okay… Tony dropped to one knee. “Turn,” he ordered, and then had Clint’s groin fairly close to eye level. That was...  _ yeah _ , and the way the boxers were bound up in industrial strength zipper-teeth.  _ Okay, Stark, breathe.  _ Which might have  _ also  _ been a mistake, since he puffed air out of his mouth and Clint straight-up groaned.

Tony twisted the tool again, freeing another few inches. Clint’s hands came down on Tony’s shoulders. One more inch, and the zipper broke free. “I can, uh --” Tony stopped talking because once the zipper wasn’t stuck the whole suit came off. Clint quivered, all masculine glory, almost entirely naked, with a stiffie.

Tony glanced up. Clint was looking down at him -- or more precisely, at Tony’s mouth -- dark blue eyes wide with startled lust. “Huh,” Tony murmured., brushing one hand down Clint’s thigh. “Is that for me, or were you getting hot for DUM-E and I interrupted your moment?”   

“What?”

Tony licked his lips. “I asked if you wanted to have sex.”

Clint’s hands shifted to cup the back of Tony’s head. Answer enough. Tony opened his mouth, and swallowed that glorious cock. Clint was as easy and receptive in sex as he was in everything else. The sounds coming from his throat as Tony licked him were wanton, gorgeous, needy. 

“Oh, god,” Clint moaned, “ _ Tony _ .”

Tony’s fingers tightened on Clint’s hips, controlling the depth of his thrust. 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Clint said, rocking into Tony’s mouth. It didn’t take long with Tony’s talented mouth to bring Clint right up to the edge. “Shit, shit, Tony, I’m…” Tony swallowed, glanced up, and the one raised eyebrow was enough to shove him over the edge. Clint’s hands tightened to the point of pain, in Tony’s hair as he came.

Tony wiped his mouth. “So, was that a one-shot thing or --”

Clint gave him a Look, capital letters. “I am  _ never  _ a one hit wonder, Tony.”


End file.
